El Anillo de la Vida
by Isiriel
Summary: Este es mi primer fic Qué pasaria si Celebrimbor hubiese creado otro anillo para contrarrestar el poder del Único, por favor review
1. 1 La forja del anillo

El Anillo de la Vida  
  
por Isiriel  
  
A/N : Bueno este es mi primer fic basado en un sueño que tuve una vez, todavía no se como va a seguir, pero estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias, criticas, etc. Review por favor.  
  
1. La forja del anillo  
  
Gracias a los conocimientos de Annatar, Sauron disfrazado, en Eregion se progresó mucho en el arte de la creación de joyas, y durante su apogeo se forjaron lo anillos de poder, tres para los elfos, siete para los enanos, nueve para los hombres y uno para Sauron, el Señor Oscuro, que con ese anillo cubrió de oscuridad, esclavitud y muerte la Tierra Media.  
  
Poco después de la creación de los anillos de poder, antes de la ruina de Eregion, Celebrimbor inspirado por los Valar, creó un anillo más, un anillo casi tan poderoso como el Único, pero este no estaba unido a él, sino al destino de la tierra, el agua y el aire.  
  
Celebrimbor utilizó materiales que representasen cada uno de los destinos de los silmarils, tomo mithril de la tierra, el más preciado metal, perlas del mar, lo más bello de las aguas y para representar el aire tomó la luz de las estrellas brillantes en el cielo. Después de un arduo trabajo terminó por fin el anillo de la Vida. Tenía el poder de curar las heridas de la tierra y de quienes en ella habitan hechas por el mal, podía incluso devolver la vida, a veces, si Mandos lo permitía, tenía el poder de ver la esperanza cuando no la había, de reconfortar los corazones.  
  
Este anillo solo se lo mostró a su amada Galadriel.  
  
- Galadriel, te doy un anillo más poderoso que Nenya, para que lo uses y cures las heridas de Sauron y contrarrestes su poder-le dijo Celebrimbor  
  
Galadriel vió el futuro y dijo: - No me corresponde a mí llevarlo, sino a alguien limpio de corazón, el anillo lo llamará, y él vendrá, y lo utilizará para ayudarnos a todos contra este mal que nos acecha.-.  
  
- Vos sois más poderosa que yo, antaño me previnisteis de Annatar y rechacé vuestro consejo, ahora que sé que teníais razón, confío en vuestra sabiduría y haré con este anillo a quien vos me digáis-.  
  
- Mi consejo es dejarlo aquí, porque todavía es pronto para que su portador lo encuentre, cuando sea el momento el destino obrará y dejará que lo utilice, desplegando todo su poder-.  
  
- Como aconsejáis, así se hará-. Y Celebrimbor se fue.  
  
Por la seguridad del anillo de la Vida, los Valar borraron de la mente de Celebrimbor todo lo referente a éste. Pero no por mucho tiempo fue necesario, pues Sauron mató a Celebrimbor cuando este se hallaba lamentándose por la confianza que depositó en Annatar y por haber creado los anillos, poco después de haber vuelto de Lórien. 


	2. 2 El hallazgo de portador

El anillo de la Vida  
  
Por Isiriel  
  
2. El hallazgo del portador  
  
El tiempo iba pasando y el anillo no encontraba a su dueño, éste seguía en secreto guardado por Galadriel, y ésta temía que cuando llegase el portador ya fuese demasiado tarde, pues Sauron estaba ganando mucha fuerza y las comarcas libres comenzaban a caer bajo su poder, todo alrededor era muerte, fuego y destrucción.  
  
Durante esa época Galadriel viajó mucho, y siempre llevaba consigo el anillo, colgado al cuello con una cadena, con la esperanza de encontrar en uno de sus viajes a su portador. Fue a Lindon, Gondor, Arnor, los Puertos, .... pero nadie había allí que lo buscase. Así que volvió a Lórien y allí esperó.  
  
Como no viajaba, mandaba mensajeros elfos a por noticias, los caminos eran peligrosos y pocos eran los que se atrevían a salir de su refugio. Una de estas valientes era Isiriel, una Noldo con un gran poder, que guardaba en secreto, pues no deseaba destacar, sino pasar desapercibida, con ella viajaba un grupo de elfos, entre ellos Anardil un gran amigo suyo, que la había acompañado durante todos sus viajes y el único que conocía su secreto.  
  
En uno de estos viajes los mensajeros fueron atacados, cerca de las fronteras de Lórien, por una hueste de orcos, los cogieron desprevenidos y estaban perdiendo la pelea, Isiriel no veía otra salida, tenía que usar su magia, pero no sabía si con su ayuda podrían derrotar a esos seres despreciables. Anardil estaba desarmado y un orco iba a matarlo, en ese instante, la ira desde su interior salió y mató al orco, salvando así a su amigo, el cual corrió hacia ella diciendo:  
  
- Isiriel, sigue así o todos moriremos.  
  
Así que Isiriel, continuó usando su poder, y poco a poco la diferencia entre orcos y elfos fue disminuyendo, pero a la vez Isiriel se iba cansando cada vez más y más. Estaba a punto de desmayarse pero no podía dejar solos a sus amigos, ya no tenía fuerza, no podía mantenerse despierta y a la vez que acabó con el capitán de los orcos se desmayó. Anardil la vio y corrió hacia ella, la protegió hasta que la batalla estuvo ganada y los orcos fueron aniquilados.  
  
La llevaron hasta Lórien que, ante la llegada de los mensajeros se agitaron, la reina pidió que se presentaran todos ante ella en la sala del Consejo, pues quería conocer el mensaje enseguida. Cuando estaban allí y Galadriel vio a la elfa inconsciente dejó el mensaje en un segundo plano y se acercó a ella. Algo increíble sucedió en ese instante, el anillo, que todavía colgaba del cuello de Galadriel comenzó a brillar, se introdujo en el dedo de Isiriel y fue entonces cuando la Dama Blanca se dio cuenta de que el anillo y había encontrado a su dueña.  
  
En ese instante Isiriel despertó como de un profundo sueño, se extrañó al ver que todos la miraban y esa situación la incomodaba, Galadriel, viendo esta situación hizo que Anardil transmitiera el mensaje y que el consejo se disolviera rápidamente.  
  
Tanto Isiriel como Anardil querían reapuestas, por eso se quedaron en la sala hasta que todos menos Galadriel se hubieron ido, ésta parecía estar esperándoles.  
  
-Esta noche cenaréis en mi casa, pues incluso para mí hay muchas preguntas sin respuesta.-  
  
Al llegar a casa de Galadriel la cena ya estaba preparada, un montón de comida, durante a cena comenzaron a surgir las preguntas  
  
-¿Qué es exactamente este anillo? - preguntó Isiriel  
  
- Esto, Isiriel, es el anillo de la Vida- dijo, pero alguien la interrumpió, era Celeborn que se había atragantado al oir a su esposa decir eso.  
  
- Galadriel, nunca me habías hablado de ese anillo, creía que confiabas en mí- dijo Celeborn indignado  
  
- Nunca preguntaste cariño- contestó con voz inocente Galadriel  
  
Entonces Celeborn murmuró algo como - ¡Mujeres!  
  
- Este anillo fue inspirado por los Valar como ayuda para contrarrestar el poder del Único, tiene el poder de curar, incluso de devolver la vida y de dar esperanza, algo que empieza a faltar durante estos días.- continuó diciendo  
  
- Pero yo, nunca he querido destacar, y ahora, ahora tengo que llevar este anillo en este tiempo de guerra. Un anillo con un poder inimaginable.- dijo Isiriel, sintiendo que eso era demasiado para ella  
  
- Sí, pero es tú destino -le repondió- lo que yo quiero saber es por qué el anillo no había reaccionado antes  
  
- Señora - dijo ahora Anardil- ella nunca había usado su poder antes de esa tarde, tal vez fuera por eso  
  
- ¿Poder? - preguntó Galadriel - ¿Fue ese el motivo por el qué te desmayaste? ¿Por usarlo?  
  
Isiriel asintió. Y Galadriel con una expresión de triunfo dijo:  
  
- Tienes un gran corazón y harás grandes cosas, Isiriel, pero tú a diferencia de Sauron tienes a gente que te ama por ser quien eres, no por tu poder y a quien tú también aprecias, y así tú derrotarás a Sauron. - Galadriel presentía que Sauron no desaparecería y que su victoria no sería completa porque algo ajeno al anillo de la Vida haría que fracasara- Bueno es un poco tarde, será mejor que os vayáis a descansar.  
  
Ambos, Isiriel y Anardil salieron de la casa.  
  
- Me alegro de tenerte a mi lado- dijo Isiriel  
  
- Yo también Isiriel, yo también.  
  
Y se fueron a sus casas.  
  
A/N: Bueno este ha sido al menos más largo que el anterior, y espero que sigan creciendo porque el primero me salió demasiado corto. Gracias Elanta y Mayumi por dejarme el review, sigan haciéndolo, me subio mucho la moral. Y a todos los demás ¡¡¡¡Por favor Review!!!! 


	3. 3 Preparándose

El anillo de la Vida  
  
3. Preparándose  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Isiriel despertó con la voz de Anardil  
  
- Isiriel, despierta, por favor, tienes que saber lo que está pasando  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?- respondió ésta bostezando  
  
- Mira, todo el mundo quiere verte, quieren saber lo que pasó.  
  
Isiriel se sintió cohibida al ver tanta muchedumbre alrededor de su casa. Se puso nerviosa y empezó a temblar.  
  
- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Anardil, Isiriel asintió- Galadriel me pidió que viniera a ver como estabas y a decirte que te espera en Dol Amroth al mediodía, ah y lleva el anillo.  
  
- Vale, estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
  
- Adiós  
  
Media hora antes del mediodía Isiriel ya estaba lista, pero no podía salir de la casa pues estaba rodeada de elfos.  
  
Si no salía iba a llegar tarde, así que se armó de valor, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a Dol Amroth, seguida por un grupo de elfos bastante numeroso.  
  
- Bueno, bueno parece que ayer no pasaste desapercibida- dijo Galadriel  
  
- Eso parece, sin embargo es lo que siempre me ha gustado- respondió Isiriel con cara de agobio.  
  
- Pues lamento decirte que eso se acabó, posees el anillo de la Vida y eso conlleva estar siempre rodeada de gente, pero para estos casos en que te sientas agobiada sin que sirva de precedente, yo te recomendaría usar magia, penetra en sus mentes y haz que vayan a su trabajo.  
  
Isiriel se concentró y, para su sorpresa lo hizo sin apenas cansarse, el anillo había aumentado sus poderes. Cuando la gente se fue de allí Isiriel preguntó:  
  
- Señora, ¿para que me habéis traído aquí?  
  
- Isiriel, quiero medir tu poder y anoche estabas exhausta y podía hacerlo.  
  
- Bueno ahora estoy descansada, así que podemos empezar.  
  
A las cuatro horas Galadriel se dio por satisfecha.  
  
- Bueno, con esto vale por hoy. Espero que esta noche duermas bien porque mañana partimos a Lindon.- dijo la señora de los Noldor  
  
- ¿¡A Lindon!? Pe.. pe... pero no estoy lista, y estar delante de tanta gente sola me da vergüenza.- dijo Isiriel poniéndose muy colorada  
  
- Pero no estarás sola, Anardil y yo iremos contigo.- Las palabras de Galadriel relajaron bastante a Isiriel.  
  
- ¿A qué hora partiremos?  
  
- Al alba, Anardil ya lo sabe y no lleves mucho equipaje pues queremos ir deprisa. Hasta mañana  
  
- Hasta mañana - y Isiriel se fue.  
  
Al llegar a casa, se empezó a poner muy nerviosa, qué ropa iba a llevar, por supuesto un traje de viaje y luego, un par de vestidos más elegantes. A la hora de escogerlos se dio cuenta de que no sabía que iban a hacer en Lindon, así que al final cogió uno violeta, sencillito y uno granate un poco más elegante.  
  
A/N: ¡Me encantan los vestidos de los elfos! Gracias a Elanta y Mayumi por vuestros reviews, realmente suben la moral y dan ganas de seguir escribiendo. Ah, aunque no tengo muy planificada la historia puedo decirte que la comunidad no va a aparecer. Siento haber tardado pero es que son las fiestas de mi ciudad 


End file.
